dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Currently Being Released
On this page will be stored information about newly released dragons for which we have incomplete information or data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to form the separate dragon's articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES All newly released dragon information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do not: *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article. *'Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet.' *Add the spriter's alt(s) against the artists will. (The DC-Wiki team will ask for their permission) *Add the spriter's alt(s) till they're adults. *Add the spriter's alt(s) to the Spriter's Alt page. These rules apply while the dragon is being released and after the adult has been released and it seems like they have been completely released. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a warning or even a suspension (one week suspension for creating the dragons article). The DC-Wiki Team Staff messages Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. I know you know it, I know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. Votehim 07:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to mark this information with Rumour unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. SH172 14:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT Information marked Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. SH172 17:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC). Holiday Release If one of the holiday artists keeps their scroll hidden, respect that fact! The DC-Wiki team will contact them and ask them if they would be willing to share the images of their spriter's alt. Don't post links to the spriter's alt, because it might result in them getting sick. Christmas Raffle 2012's prizes The prizes of the "2012 Christmas Raffle" have been delivered to their appropriate scrolls as of 29th January 2013. Distribution of the new prizes: *10x - 1st place *20x - 2nd place *30x - 3rd place *40x - Honourable mentions *1x - Spriter's Alt The 1st, 2nd and 3rd prize winners received a never-seen-before Dragon, in three color variants (Gold, Silver and Bronze), the Honorable Mention winners could choose their reward from a list (mostly Holly Dragons and at least one Silver Dragon, one Alt Black Dragon and one Frilled Dragon). Note: All the Prize and Honorable Mention eggs, as stated by TJ09, are protected from sickness. Therefore, visiting their page can't kill them. Fact: ' *'The Gold Prizes 2012 are: :*''(Izaya), (Vrr4b), (happy), (bp4EJ), (Pern1), (ANGel), (S0HKC), (amnos), (39hAm). *'The Silver Prizes 2012 are:' :*(Shine), (Logic), (C0L0R), (8j3FE), (Layla), (BhgzQ), (MtQW6), (7AP36), (xDire), (lojjy), (LtE4g), (FhR1s), (DivaZ), (SCBUJ). *'The Bronze Prizes 2012 are:' :*(SHADE), (uGp5n), (9kIh1), (geode), (Satan), (Bilbo), (AngeL), (EHMFS), (U8RhU), (Huntr), (j67HD), (k1lGr), (brFA8), (brmH2), (dqgJk), (Sipta), (70t00), (Merry), (uHmRr). *The Spriter's Alt is ''(Jewel). *''(Satan)'' was traded off by its original owner. *The egg of the Spriter's Alt didn't had a cracking sequence, according to Mysfytt, the spriter of the new prize dragons: the egg just showed the fog sprite and kept to get views until they were enough to hatch, then the fog turned into the ungendered hatchling. *Can be incubated and influenced. Rumour: *The Silver Prize egg (7AP36) was reportedly abandoned by its original owner, and seen in the AP for a short time before being picked up by a different user. *The Spriter's Alt may grow up to produce the Silver Variation of this breed. Egg Sequence